Don't Vist Me in the Summer!
by MahouMaru
Summary: Scorpius and Albus are dating. To Al's dismay, Cori decides to go to visit him. ASP/SM Dabble Please leave a review!


Author's Note: Okay, so this has been stuck in my head for a while and I just wanted to get it out of my mind. o^o It's mostly just dabbles and it was originally a one shot, but I decided to make it into chapters. I should have the next one up soon. Please excuse any mistakes, as well as leaving reviews and telling me how you liked it. I hope you enjoy it!

"Albus Severus Potter!" Ablus' eyes flew open. He recognized the deadly tone in his mother's voice. He was in deep shit, but he didn't know why. He jumped out of bed and flung himself out his bedroom door.

'The worst thing you can do,' he thought as he leapt down the stairs three at a time, 'is not come when she calls...'

He landed on the bottom step with a thud and and walked carefully down toward the front door where he had heard his call from. He snuck a nervous glance around the corner, spotting his mother. He walked into view, careful to make as much eye contact as possible. That should show his mother he knew nothing of whatever trouble he was in now. She was standing in front of the door, her hands on her hips and her expression dangerous.

"There is a visitor for you." she said, he voice cold and hard. He stared at her blankly. 'Who would be visiting me in the middle of summer?' he thought. As if to answer his unspoken question, his mother said, "One who looks suspiciously close to a certain Malfoy heir.

"Oh no." Albus said, shocked. 'Surely he's not so stupid to show up on my door step..?'

"Oh yes." his mother said, "You'd better got and talk to him. When you get him to leave, you, your father, and I are all going to have a nice talk about which friends are alright to bring home."

She stepped away from the door and went into a nearby room. He swallowed and opened the door.

There stood Scorpius Malfoy. His platinum blond hair had grown since Albus last saw him, it was pulled back into a neat, tiny pony tail tied with a green ribbon. He was dressed in a expensive looking traveling black cloak. He was watching the people on the street with a strange look on his face as they gave him funny looks. Albus stepped out unto the welcome mat and closed the door with a soft click. Scorpius turned around and greeted him with a smile.

"Yo." he said simply. Albus stared at him for a moment, unable to believe what he was seeing. Just to make sure, he smacked Malfoy in the head.

"What the hell_, _Scorpius?" Albus exclaimed, "How the hell did you even get here?"

"Apperated." he replied, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm legal now, remember? I can go anywhere. Mom tired to stop me this morning, but she had no luck." He smiled deviously.

"But-but why come here, of all places?" Albus asked, astonished.

"What? Do I need a reason to visit my own boyfriend?" Scorpius said, cocking his head to the side, "I couldn't wait all summer. Besides, next year we graduate. What are we supposed to do then?"

"Well, I was going to move by the- that's not the point!You can't just show up here!" Albus said, then leaned close and whispered, "My family doesn't know-"

"What-?" Scorpius bellowed, "Al! You've had four years to tell them! My family already knows! You can't just hide it forever."

"I know, I know, but-" Albus said hurriedly, trying to quiet Scorpius down.

"Al. Grow some balls." Scorpius said, Al smacked him again, "Hey- cut it out and let me inside. I'm roasting under this thing."

"Oh no no no no!" Albus said, scooting up against the door to block Scorpius' way in, "No way!"

"Aw, pleaseeee?" Scorpius pleaded. Albus said nothing. He wasn't going to give into Scorpius' innocent looking puppy eyes. Scorpius pulled a face, then smiled. He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Albus' lips. Albus would have been disgusted that Scorpius would dare kiss him on his own door step, were his goddamn spying sister was probably watching them from and upper window, were it not for the fact that he hadn't actually had physical contact with the blond since they left for the summer. He closed his eyes and he felt him self melting, he was actually a little dizzy with joy. He licked lips that still tasted of his lover even when he had already pulled away and opened his eyes.

Then he blinked. Scorpius was gone. He swerved around and saw the door was open and Scorpius was already walking down the hall.

"Oh shit. Scorpi-" he started, dashing down the hall after him, he reached out and grabbed his arm just as his mother walked out of the kitchen.

"Albus? Did you-" she started, saw Malfoy and finished her sentence though gritted teeth, "Talk to your friend?"

Albus laughed nervously. He was about to say that Scorpius was just about leave when Malfoy opened his huge, lousy, mouth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Potter." Scorpius said politely. "My name is Scorpius Malfoy, I'm Ablus'-"

"FRIEND." Albus cut him off, "He's my friend, and he was just leaving."

"No I wasn't." he protested, crossing his arms over his chest, "I was going to stay and meet your family."  
"That sounds like and excellent idea." his mother said, suddenly. Albus looked at her, shocked.

"Wh-wha?" he stammered. His mother looked a bit devious, a twisted sort of smile on her face.

"Come on into the kitchen and I'll fix you some tea." she said kindly, her smile unchanging.

"That sounds fantastic." Scorpius replied, still smiling politely.

'Oh god mum.' Albus thought as they walked together to the kitchen, 'Please, please don't kill Cori...'

It only made things worse for Albus when he saw his father sitting at the table, reading the Quibbler. His mother quickly went to get the tea ready and Scorpius sat down at the table. Al walked over to him and bent over to whisper in his ear.

"You can not stay here." he said urgently, "They'll find out, and oh fuck, my mother is going to kill us both right now I swear to god."

"Relax." the blond replied. "That's the plan, anyway."

"What?" Albus exclaimed, causing his father to look up from the magazine. He cleared his throat.

"Albus, whose your friend?" he asked, though Al knew he already knew himself.

"Scorpius Malfoy, sir." Cori said, reaching out his hand to shake the older man's. Al watched almost in horror as his dad took his boyfriend's hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Potter."

"Oh?" 'Mr. Potter' said. "Have you heard of me before?" he asked jokingly the way he teased most of the people who meet him these days.

"Of course," he replied, "Al wouldn't shut up about you in first year. I seriously had to stuff pillows in my ears to get any sleep with him whining about missing you all night."

Albus blushed, "C-cori!" he said in surprise. Scorpius laughed and swore by Merlin it was true when both Al's parents rounded and questioned him.

"Don't listen to him!" Albus said loudly, "I did nothing like that!" His parents smiled. "You know, there was this one time back before he headed off to school when-" "Ah mom-" he complained. he glared over at Scorpius and his frown grew when he saw him smirking like he had won something. "Don't you saw a word." he said darkly. Scorpius just laughed and held his hands up in surrender. "tell us Malfoy-" Albus' father began. "Call me Scorpius, if you please sir." he smiled. "Alright then Scorpius, tell us how your father has been." Albus felt his mother grow uncomfortable behind him. His father had never had anything against the Malfoys, he actually seemed to like them a lot. But, for some reason unknown to Albus, his mother had hated the very thought of them since before he could remember. Especially when it was about Cori's dad. "My father?" Scorpius asked, a bit of confusion in his words. "He's been fine, sir. He just got over a pretty bad flu, though. But other then that.-" Al's mother cut the end of his sentence off. "How about your mother? The woman your father is married to till death do they part?" Mr potter mouthed the last part of his wife's speech. Now Scorpius actually looked confused. "She's just retired, so shes been spending more time at home with me. Why do you ask?" "No reason." his mother said. "but I think its about time for you to be heading off now, don't you think?" "Excuse me Ma'am, but I only just got here." Scorpius said, "I think it is about time for you to go" Al said, getting his mother's hint. "But I haven't even had any tea yet." "Best not keep you from your parents." Misses potter said, bustling him up out of his chair and towards the door Albus was holding open. "Why don't you stay for dinner?" Mr. Potter said suddenly, breaking though the noise of the kitchen. Albus' palm met with his forehead and his mother shot her husband a questioning gaze. "I'd love to." Cori said, smiling and sitting back down. Scorpius had talked to Mr Potter for a long while before the Misses forced both him and Albus out into the living room. James was laying on the couch reading and lily was on the floor on her stomach writing in a pink journal. Neither looked up as they entered. "Hey James, get off the couch." Albus said. "Why?" his brother replied. "We want to sit there. " "We?" he looked up and nearly wet himself with laughter. "What." Al said, kicking his brother in the side. "You! Hahahah! You brought a snake into the house! I cant believe you! You're a riot!" he roared with laughter again. "Potter, if you don't move from that couch, I swear I'll sit on you." Scorpius warned, his voice relaxed. "Haha, yeah right. Snakes like the cold floor, so sit ther-" Cori walked straight over and plopped right down James' chest. "Whaaaaaaaa gerrofffffff!" James roared. Lily looked up from her furious journaling and started laugh. Scorpius crossed his arms and sat still while James started to thrash around and yell. "I told you I would." he said flattly. "You little bitch!" James said before finally giving up. He grunted and sat up causing Scorpius to slid into his lap. "I'm getting up, so get off." he said grumpy. Scorpius scooted off his lap onto the couch and James stood up grumbling. "Oh shut up, James." Lily said, sitting up. "You could always sit in the arm chair." He swore but sat down in the arm chair never the less. Albus sat down next to Scorpius. "So." Lily said after a moment silence. "So?" Cori echoed questioningly. "So, how long are you staying?" she asked. Albus knew lily had a crush on his boyfriend, which was another reason he wanted it keep them a secret. Lily would hate him forever if she found out. Rose had been mad enough when she had stumbled upon them kissing once behind the humped witch statue. Luckily she had agreed to tell no one as a favor to being their friend. but lily? She would never keep her mouth closed. "I'm staying for dinner." Scorpius replied to Lily. "But I'd like to stay the night if possible." he glanced sideways at Albus and his lips curved up into the signature Malfoy smirk. Albus felt his face growing hot under Scorpius' stare and quickly looked down and started to play with the loose string on his sleeve. hHe glanced at James and Lily, who both just seemed confused. Lily smiled after a moment. "That sounds great! I hope you do." she said. Silence filled the room again and they all sat awkwardly for a long time before cori sighed heavily and stood up. "Albus, grab your shoes. you're taking me out." he commanded. Albus jumped up, saluted and followed Cori out into the hall. "Can I come?" Lily asked, following them to the door where Al was putting on his shoes. "No. Go do some girl thing or something." Al sad impatiently. "But-" she started to protest, then Scorpius took her hand. "You really don't want to come." he said sincerely. "We're going to do gross things like force Al to eat escar go." "Snails?" she said, horrified. "The very same." "Okay. Gross. Good luck Al." "I'll make sure he eats every one." Cori vowed. Al looked at him in disgust. "I'm not eating anything like that." he protested. "You are now." And they stepped out the door. "Where to then really?" Albus asked. Scorpius shrugged. "I dunno. I've never been to Muggle Londen before. Where's a good place to waste time?" Scorpius asked. Al thought for a moment' furrowing his brow in thought. "Well. there's a shopping center not to far from here. We'd have to ride the train to-" he said. "Or I could Apperate us there." Scporpius suggested. "No way." Albus said, a shiver running down his spine, "I still can't get over the way it felt the first time some one brought me home that way.." "Okay okay." Cori said and grabbed Al's hand. "Lead the way" 


End file.
